


secrets in the dark

by katiebuttercup



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, piningenjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras doesn't know what draws him to the darkhaired cynic that steals his attention from his true love</p>
            </blockquote>





	secrets in the dark

Summery: Enjolras doesn't know what it is about the darkhaired drunk that captivates him, that steals his attention from his true love

Disclaimer: Still not mine

Also un beta'd

Enjolras pauses mid sentence as the door opens and the familiar shape of Grantaire appears.He holds a bottle of beer aloft in salutaion both to Enjolras and the room and Enjolras scowls as the others break their concentration to return the favour.

Grantaire ignores Enjoras completely, taking a seat at the back of the cafe, throwing himself into a chair and placing his legs and feet onto the table. Enjolras hates that and Grantare knows it. 

Enjolras turns his attention back to his speech, it's as instinctive as air, but everytime Grantaire appears it becomes just slightly harder, no one elese would notice but Enjolras did and he hated Grantaire even more. 

His speech is rousing, he has everyone's attention, and he feels more in control, he knows this, knows how to rouse the passions of justice in men, but then he makes the mistake of looking at Grantaire, alone and in the corner, his mouth wrapped around a bottle and just as Enjolras looks at him the dark haired man lets out a disparaging huff of air, chuckling to himself. 

"Something you would like to say, Grantaire?

He wants to shock Grantaire, to make him look ashamed of his reaction but Grantaire simply leans back into his chair, a smirk stretching across his face. He gestures with his bottle.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Apollo." His words are gracious but his tone is not and Enjolras feels a flush of colour steal across his face. He hates this most of all, the way that Grantaire won't stand up against him, will simply smirk in a corner and make snide comments that make Enjolras rage internally. 

There is nothing else to do but continue and this time Grantaire is silent until the end, when the speech is over Grantaire moves closer to Jehan and Combferre as if they are children being let out after a talking to by a headteacher and the mood disolves into talking and laughter.

Enjolras goes back to his work but his eyes follow Grantaire, he is the opposite to Enjolras in almost everyway. He is dark while Enjolras is blonde and his curls are wild and unkempt, matching the drunk's clothing, and Enjolras is not looking at the way Grantaire's shirt falls open. Despite his excessive drinking, Grantaire is witty and good company, he knows this because Courfreyac tells him so, he becomes biting and confrontational when Enjolras is around and he almost wishes that he could draw a smile from Grantaire that wasn't mockery. He is jealous of Grantaire's ability to be free, to not feel the constant weight of responsibility, the desire he has at all times, to strive, to work. He doubts Grantaire has worked in his life. 

And in his darkest moments he worries. He knows his friends and followers believe with the same fervour but no matter how Enjolras tries he doesn't reach Grantaire, he can't spark that passion in the cynic and he doesn't know why it keeps him up at night. Why he works his speeches so that maybe, maybe this time Grantaire will understand, will join them. Grantaire is a clever man, he hides it well but Enjolras sees it, hidden beneath the sodden exterior and he knows that Grantaire could be an asset in his cause and he is sometimes overwhelmed by his desire to convert Grantaire. 

Enjolras watches as Grantaire throws his arm around Joly, a warm, exuberant gesture full of friendship and laughter. He wonders what the weight of Grantaire's arm would feel around his shoulders in companionship.

He wants to be one of them, to be part of the mass but he is the leader and as such is slightly distanced from his friends but he wishes, he wishes he had Grantaire's ease of manner. He knows Grantaire considers him a marble statue, unfeeling and aloof and in the past it had been true and a survival instinct, sometimes Enjolras thought that if he didn't channel his passion into a cold, hard exterior he felt that he would burn from the inside out.

He looks down but the words blur in front of his eyes, he feels heat at the back of his neck. Before Grantaire he hadnt needed anything but the cause, but slowly Grantaire was stealing parts of him that should belong to Patria, his thoughts tinged with Grantaire more and more and inexplicably with those thoughts come feelings, feelings he has reserved for the cause but have been stolen by Grantaire, somehow bottled into the wine Grantaire drinks and leaves Enjolras parched.

He looks back, Grantaire is taking a long pull on the bottle, a smile lighting his dark features, he is human and falliable and nothing that Enjolras should want but he does. 

Enjolras looks back to his work, the echo of Grantaire's laughter in his ears.


End file.
